The Way We Change (Oneshot)
by YaoiXLoverX666
Summary: Sakura and Naruto are finally together, but why is Sasuke so against it?


Note: This is a oneshot story about Naruto and Sakura...And a bit of Sasuke jealousy. ;P

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto but sadly I don't.

Naruto: I thought you liked yaoi?

Me: A small change of pace never killed anyone. *shrugs* Plus, it's not like I hate shoujo.

Sasuke: Pick a side.

Me: I'll do _some_ shoujo but most of my work is Yaoi, hence my username.

Hinata: Yea! So I might get paired with Naruto-kun?

Me: Who said that?

...

Naruto Uzumaki was on his way back from a mission with the rest of team 7. Sasuke was standing silently next to their captain, Kakashi. Sakura, the object of Naruto's affection, was standing in between Kakashi and Naruto, looking at Sasuke. They would be back in Konoha in about half a day. That morning they had woken up early and packed up their camp site so that they would be home by nightfall. The prankster sighed, his team was too quiet. In the boys opinion, they should be just as, if not more, lively than him. But then again, after the mission that they had just finished of course they would be too tired to talk. Tsunade had said it would be easy, but no one expected the Akatsuki to show up. Still, the boy was very hyperactive and needed to get all of his energy out. Everyone on team 7 was 14 years old. Not including Kakashi of course. They continued to walk back to the village. Along the way, Sakura saw a small village and read the sign aloud.

"Tsuki Village, home to the most relaxing hot springs." She started jumping and pulling on Kakashi's sleeve. "Can we go? Can we?"

Kakashi sighed and gave in to the girl. "Fine, but that means our return will be delayed."

"That's fine, we need the spirit after that last battle!" Naruto beamed.

Sasuke stared at Naruto. "Dobe."

"What did you say teme?!" Naruto glared at the superior boy.

"Don't start fighting again or I'll beat you Naruto." Sakura warned.

Both boys growled and turned away from each other. Then the team walked into the small village. As they looked around Naruto spotted a ramen shop and stopped in his tracks. He slowly made his way into the shop hoping his teammate wouldn't notice. Of course Sakura did notice and she followed him into the shop. The pink haired girl grabbed the boy by his ear and dragged him out. The two got many looks from other customers.

"Aw! Come on Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed in protest.

"No! Can you think of anything besides your stomach?!" She punched the boy in the gut, sending him fifty feet into the air.

"Ah!" He screamed as he fell back onto the ground. "Ouch! That hurt!"

Sakura smiled. "Good. Now stay out of my way tonight! I'm going to confess to Sasuke-kun."

The blond groaned. "Why do you want him when you have me?"

"Who has who now?" Sakura scowled and clenched her fists.

"N-now Sakura-chan. D-don't do anything too rash." He started to inch away from the girl.

It was too late though, she had already caught him and sent him another thirty feet into the air. Naruto's screams could be heard from the inn at which Sasuke and Kakashi were booking an overnight stay for the four of them. Sasuke heard the usuratonkachi's voice and shook his head, whispering a small "Dobe" as he smiled to himself. The teen walked over to the desk where Kakashi stood. The man working there handed Kakashi two keys, which Sasuke assumed was for the room Sakura would be staying in and the room the for the rest of them. Not long after Kakashi had been handed the keys Sakura came bursting in with Naruto trailing close behind her. He was grumbling about something but Sasuke couldn't quite make out his words. But apparently Sakura could because she elbowed him in in the stomach and he squealed. It was a cute squeal, even though the teen was male. Sasuke smirked as he looked over at his other teammates and Naruto's eyes met his. The moment they made contact Sasuke's face went blank and Naruto glared at him. Why was it that the raven continued to make Naruto hate him with everything he did? They had known each other for how many years? Yet They still fought on a daily basis. Not that it bothered him too much because Naruto was too obsessed with Sakura to notice the raven. Sakura had been the only thing Naruto could think about since they were kids. Probably the only thing that the blond had ever thought about. Even when Naruto had stolen Sasuke's first kiss. Granted that it had also been Naruto's first kiss, and that it only happened because someone had pushed the two into each other, Sasuke had told the boy to forget it. Sasuke turned to Kakashi and took the key to their room. He also got the key to Sakura's room and handed it to her before going up. The girl blushed as she stared at him walk away.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!" The bubbly girl called as she raced after him, leaving the gray and blond in the lobby. "Wait for me!"

As far as the raven was concerned, the girl was annoying. "Hn?"

"I-I...Can we talk tonight after we go in the onsen?"

"Sure." He walked away sighing, knowing what she wanted to meet him for.

...

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi were the only ones left in the onsen at the inn. They were sitting quietly since none of them could really have a conversation without an argument starting. Sasuke got out and started to change. Then he walked to Sakura's room and waited for her to let him inside. She led him to a small table where she poured some tea for him, which he drank slowly. The girl was smiling as she rubbed her hands together nervously. Sasuke could see no reason why she was acting so nervous, it's not like he could care less about how she felt about him. He sighed and put the cup down.

"What did you want to talk about?"

She blushed more. "I-I-I like Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn." Of course she did, they all did.

"Will you go out with me?" Sakura looked up at him.

Sasuke stood up from the table and walked to the door. "No."

"W-what?!" The girl looked shocked.

Sasuke sighed again. "I said no. I have no interest in you." With that he left the girl to cry on her own.

...

Sakura was walking around Tsuki feeling very dejected. Her heart had just been broken and she felt the need to cry. But she mustn't, she was too strong for that. Somehow the pink had found her way to front of the ramen shop she had pulled Naruto out of earlier. Sakura, for some strange reason, really wanted to see the stupid blond and walked into the shop. She knew that he would be in there. And he was, along with ten empty bowls for the noodles.

"N-Naruto-kun." Sakura pulled on his orange sweater. She looked misty eyed.

Naruto turned around and looked at her. "What's wrong Sakura-chan?" He quickly pulled out his froggy pouch and paid for his food before taking her back outside the shop. "Let's go for a walk."

The pink nodded. "Sasuke turned me down."

"Oh." _Of course_, he thought, _she's only here to beat me up because she's upset. _Knowing this, he still put his arm around her.

"I-I know I'm being a bitch for talking to you about this." She sniffled as her tears fell.

Naruto pulled her closer and patted her head as they walked down the street. "It's fine. When else will I get you to talk to me without getting punched?"

She giggled and looked up at him. "Am I really that bad?"

"No." He grinned at her. "I don't care that you hit me because it's you."

"Really? What's so great about me?"

Naruto laughed. "Are you kidding me? Your funny, smart, kind, and beautiful!"

"I'm not any of those things."

"In my eyes you are." Naruto smiled. "You stopped crying."

"Yea, I did." Sakura looked around and saw that they were the only ones on the street. "Thanks Naruto." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

After Sakura kissed him, Naruto stood there watching her as she walked away. Did Sakura actually kiss him just now? It had to have been a dream. He slowly made his way back to the room his team shared. When he entered and saw Sasuke he got really angry. The blond jumped on top of Sasuke.

"Get off of me you moron!" Sasuke screamed.

"You jerk! How could you hurt Sakura?!" Naruto held him by his collar. Kakashi sat in a corner reading his book.

"Like I care how she feels! If you like her so much then go and ask her out!" Sasuke screamed back.

"Fine, I will!" Naruto punched Sasuke and stormed out of the room.

...

Team 7 was now walking back to Konoha. Each person stood in the same order they were the day before only, Sakura had stopped looking over at Sasuke. Instead she was looking up at Naruto, who she had come to see in a new light. Sasuke seemed to be worried by this new development. When they had finally reached Konoha, Naruto and Sakura both went to see Iruka sensei. This was something that the blond always did when he returned, but Sakura never tagged along. Normally she would stick to Sasuke. Something was going on between the two of them, and the raven did not like it one bit. While Sasuke was becoming more and more enraged, Naruto was busy making Sakura laugh. It had been one whole day since she had hit the boy, which was a new record. She was having a great time hanging out with the blond, and felt better about Sasuke because of him.

...

One month had passed and Tsunade had given team 7 a week off from missions due to their hard work lately. There was going to be a small festival that night and Naruto was dieing to ask Sakura to go with him. This time he was sure that she wouldn't turn him down. He was standing in the forest practicing for his next mission when he heard soft footsteps coming from behind him. A voice came as well.

"So this is where you were."

Naruto turned around and smiled at Sakura. "Looking for me?"

She grinned and stepped closer towards him. "Something like that."

The boy put down his kunai and took the girls hand. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh?" The girl looked up at him. "It wouldn't have to do with the festival tonight would it?"

"Maybe."

"Of course I'll go with you." She beamed. "Pick me up at eight."

Naruto grinned. "Sure thing." He let her hand slip away from his as she moved away to sit on a tree stump. "Staying to watch me practice?"

"Yup." Sakura was so much more happy being around the blond. Unlike Sasuke, he didn't find her annoying or ask her to leave. She was going to ask him to be her boyfriend later, and she knew that she wouldn't regret it. After spending some quality time with him, Sakura had come to think of the boy in a totally different way. She liked him, not as just a friend, but as something much more. Maybe she had met the right guy all along, it just took her some time to realize it.

Naruto was standing outside of Sakura's house, waiting for her to come out. She rushed outside and her father was close behind her. She was telling him not to worry and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him away. Her dad shut the door, but Naruto could still feel the mans uneasy gaze. They practically ran to the first tent, it was a fortune telling attraction. They wondered around, joking and talking to one another. The two played a few games and tried some of the foods from the booths. Sakura was having a great time. Naruto had won her several prizes, and a few fish. Naruto also seemed to be having a good time. It was ten when Sakura had decided to pull the boy into a small alleyway. She looked him in the eyes.

"Naruto, I know it might not seem like I'm really asking but I really like you so will you go out with me?"

The blond touched the girls cheek. "Without a doubt." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

...

Sasuke came storming into Naruto's house at two in the morning. "Usuratonkachi! What did you do!"

"What?" A groggy Naruto said as he sat up in his bed.

Sasuke got on top of Naruto. "Why did you ask Sakura out? She's nuts!"

"That's not true. She's amazing. And you told me to do it!" Naruto said as he tried to get free of the older boys grip.

"I didn't think you would do it!"

"I didn't teme!" Naruto turned red. "She beat me to it. Sakura asked first."

"That little bitch!" Sasuke got off of the blond.

"I thought you didn't care!"

"Of course I care dobe!"

"Why?! You said you didn't like her!" Naruto was confused.

"I don't!"

"Then what?! Why are you so mad if you don't even love her?!"

"Because I love _you_!" Sasuke screamed.

Naruto was taken aback. "Since when?"

"Since the day we kissed!" Sasuke looked away. For the first time in his life he was scared. Scared of losing Naruto.

"You said to forget about that!" Naruto's head was spinning. Sasuke loved him?

"I know! It's because you only looked at Sakura!"

"Well, it's too late now. I'm finally with Sakura!"

"I know." Sasuke gave a sad smile, shocking Naruto because he had never seen the boy do anything but glare. "I was all alone until I met you. So let's always be friends, ok? I'll wait for you as long as it takes, so please forget about what I've said." He turned and started to leave.

"Wait! Sasuke!" Naruto called, but it was too late. The raven had disappeared.

...

Years past and Naruto had married Sakura. Thew two had a daughter whom they named Nozomi. Naruto had also mastered the power of the kyuubi and became the hokage. He had long since forgotten what had happened that night with Sasuke, who had joined his brother with the Akatsuki. The two lost contact after so many years, and the only news Naruto had heard of him since was when the raven died. He lost his life fighting against a still very strong Tsunade. The mans past was now completely behind him. Yet, whenever he thought about his dead friend something inside of him stirred. It was like he felt he had made the wrong decision, or was forgetting something important. Something about the person he loved the most. But that person was Sakura, right? He would never know the truth because that's just the way we humans change.

...

Note: Sad, I know. Short, I know. But I think it was ok for my first oneshot. Don't you agree? Leave all comments below!

Sasuke: You just had to kill me, didn't you?

Me: Sorry...


End file.
